sillyguyfandomcom-20200214-history
Asteroid (film)
| language = English | network = | released = 16 February 1997 | first_aired = | last_aired = | num_episodes = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | website = }} Asteroid is a 1997 NBC TV movie about the United States government trying to stop an asteroid colliding with the Earth. It stars Michael Biehn. The movie won the 1997 Emmy Award in category Outstanding Special Visual Effects. Plot Late one night, near Billings, Montana, a gas tanker is driving by when a small meteor suddenly hits in front of the truck. The driver attempts to swerve out of the way, but loses control and overturns and the tanker explodes, causing a massive fire. The next morning, the fire is burning out of control and it is reported that the tanker was hit by a lightning bolt. With the area evacuated, FEMA Director Jack Wallach (Michael Biehn), and a colleague, Adam Marquez (Carlos Gómez) are flying via helicopter over the area, inspecting the fire, when they notice that two people are still in the area. It's a man on the roof of his house, trying to save it, despite his wife's protests. Jack and Adam land and take the woman aboard, despite her angry protest in concern of her husband. Her husband starts to suffer from smoke inhalation when Jack manages to get him aboard the helicopter. Jack just barely manages to escape as a propane tank causes a massive explosion and destroys the home. They escape. Later that evening, at the National Observatory in Boulder, CO, 29-year-old widow Dr. Lily McKee (Annabella Sciorra), the director of the National Observatory, is observing a comet which is going to pass by Earth on the 4th of July. Later on, when she goes home and looks at some photos, she sees what she believes are asteroids. The next day, she informs Jack and Adam of the possibility of an impact and calls them in. She tells them of two asteroids: Helios and Eros, whose orbits have been disrupted by the comet and may hit the Earth. Helios would hit with the force of 1,000 Hiroshima bombs and generate temperatures five times hotter than the sun in the area of impact. Everything within a 150-mile radius would be destroyed and the impact would also spray molten rock another 70 miles. Eros is 4 miles across and would cause a global ecological disaster if it did indeed hit. Then, Max Jenson (Brian Hill), one of Lily's assistants, informs Lily, Jack and Adam that Helios is getting closer to the Earth and that the observatory in Mauna Kea, Hawaii had picked up some smaller asteroids that the National Observatory cannot see and they believe that a small one hit Montana. Jack and Adam realize that the fire was indeed caused by an asteroid impact. Later on, Lily and Max check Helios' trajectory and realize that it will indeed hit the Earth. Their numbers show that Helios will hit in the Kansas City, Missouri area within about 48 hours. They tell the president about it and he orders that the city be evacuated ASAP. Ultimately Helios does hit, but it breaks up in Earth's atmosphere and only a fragment hits that causes major flooding as it destroys a dam, but the loss of life is minimal . Unfortunately it is discovered Eros will hit also and will be an extinction-level event. The United States uses a laser weapon to try to destroy the asteroid with support from the entire world, but due to a storm, it is only partially successful and destroys the asteroid itself, but leaves many pieces that rain down on Earth. The biggest fragment hit Dallas, Texas where Lilly's son and father are and destroys the city. Lily desperately searches the city for her father and son who survive, but her father ends up trapped and hurt and her son Elliot wanders off trying to find help. After a search, Lilly locates her father and with the help of nearby firemen, rescues him, but goes on to try to rescue Elliot while the soldier who accompanied her goes back to base, although a fireman does accompany her. The two search the ruined city and finally locate Elliot in the crater at Ground Zero of the Eros fragment impact. Jack shows up to help in a helicopter, having learned their location from Lilly's former escort. He rescues Elliot and the four return to base where they watch the comet pass by Earth and are relieved it won't return to cause trouble for another 5,000 years. Cast References External links * Category:1997 television films Category:American disaster films Category:American television films Category:English-language films Category:Impact events in fiction pt:Asteroid